callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Lost Girl
Little Lost Girl is a zombies achievement/trophy featured in Origins. This achievement/trophy requires the player to release Samantha. This achievement/trophy can be obtained with any number of players, including solo. In the Black Ops II version, it should be noted that proceeding past step 1 is impossible on Easy difficulty. In Black Ops III this achievement is only worth 15 gamerscore instead of 75. Step 1: Secure the keys Obtain and upgrade all four elemental staffs; the Staff of Fire, Staff of Ice, Staff of Lightning and Staff of Wind. For a detailed guide to obtaining and upgrading the staffs, please visit their respective pages. Step 2: Ascend from darkness Once all the staffs are upgraded, the players must place each of the four staffs in the pedestals that have now appeared around the map. One pedestal spawns in front of the original staff pedestals on the lowest level of the Excavation Site, and three more spawn in each of the Giant Robot's head. Each pedestal only takes a specific staff. Once the staffs have been placed, they cannot be picked up until after this step is completed, which is when they return to their original pedestals in the Excavation Site. *Ull's Arrow (ice) is placed in Freya, the left robot that treads around the Church. *Boreas' Fury (wind) in Odin, the center robot that treads the Excavation Site. *Kimat's Bite (lightning) in Thor, the right robot that treads over Generators 2 & 3. *Kagutsuchi's Blood (fire) in the staff room, the fourth pedestal in the center of the area in front of the original four pedestals. The staffs can be put in any order. The player will know if this task is completed correctly as Samantha will give a voice notification, and all staffs will be available again in the staff room while the pedestals used for the step will despawn. In the Black Ops II version only, a glitch also exists where the player can trick the game into thinking all the staffs have been placed in the pedestals, making this step almost effortless. To do this, put the Fire staff in the newly spawned pedestal inside the excavation site and press the action button on its original pedestal to regain the staff. Repeat the process three more times. When done, a music cue will play, Samantha will talk to the player and the fourth pedestal will vanish. Note that doing this glitch may have some unwanted side effects, though they are mostly visual bugs. Note: This step can only be initiated and completed if all 115 Generators are active, otherwise the pedestals for the staffs do not spawn or despawn. Step 3: Rain fire After placing all the staffs in the pedestals, all three robots now continuously roam the map at the same time until this step is completed. Only one of their feet will be lit up, meaning only one can be entered at a time. Before proceeding with this step, at least one player must have G-Strike obtained. It is recommended to try obtaining it as soon as possible before killing zombies with melee required for obtaining it becomes too difficult. It can be obtained before starting any of the other steps. One player needs to enter one of the robots and press the red button that has appeared. As soon as the button is pressed, another player has to throw a G-Strike beacon on the seal behind and to the right of Generator 5, out of bounds. It looks like a big circle of cracked stone on the ground. If the G-Strike is thrown inaccurately, it will disappear and the Demonic Announcer can be heard laughing. If done correctly and soon enough from pressing the red button, the robots will fire an artillery on the seal, breaking it. Samantha can be heard talking, and a small audio cue plays. To do this in solo, the player must enter Odin from either footprint (although for less experienced players the Stamin-Up side is recommended, as you have more of an idea of where you're throwing the G-Strike), and press the red button as soon as Maxis says "one" during the purge sequence (as being purged is quicker than ejecting manually). Immediately after landing, run to the seal, prime the G-Strike on the way and throw it onto the seal. This must be done quickly, as the time window is short. This can also be done from the footprint next to the Lightning tunnel, but it is less optimal. It is important to remember that it may take a lot of time to get the correct foot, and even then success is not guaranteed if the player is too slow, making patience more than necessary. Step 4: Unleash the horde After breaking the seal, deploy the Maxis Drone near it. He will enter the pit, and soon after ten Panzer Soldats will fly out and attack the players. High-damage weapons such as Ray Gun Mark II, G-Strike or the upgraded staffs are recommended to dispatch them. After killing all of them, the players can move onto the next step. Step 5: Skewer the winged beast When the player obtains a Zombie Blood, they can see a plane in the sky glowing yellow, similar to the one that drops a piece for Staff of Fire. When it is shot down, its zombie pilot will drop down to the ground. The zombie will circle the Excavation Site in a clockwise pattern, and like the plane it was in, it can only be seen in Zombie Blood. It sounds like a Templar/Crusader Zombie, but looks similar to the regular ones. It is wise to go counter-clockwise around the Excavation Site as that way the player will run into the zombie at some point. After killing it, it will drop the Maxis Drone, which now has more firepower including a Pack-a-Punched version of its machine gun. Step 6: Wield a fist of iron All players must now obtain the One Inch Punch from Rituals of the Ancients (if they do not have it yet) and upgrade it by hitting 20 Crusader Zombies each with white glowing arms inside the Excavation Site with it. Merely hitting the zombie with the air coming from the One Inch Punch attack is enough, and thus the players do not necessarily need to kill the zombies with it, though it will help to prevent the player from being surrounded. Once the player has hit enough zombies, a tablet with a white glow will drop, which can be picked up to obtain the Iron Fist. Note that picking it up will make a short white flash that can blind the player momentarily, but also cause any nearby zombies to be knocked over for a few seconds. Although, after round 20 the zombies will not be knocked over, they will be stunned for around half a second. All players in the game must obtain the Iron Fist. It is recommended to not hit Crusader Zombies that are just coming in from the walls, as the tablet can drop out of the player's reach, making the rest of the easter egg impossible to complete. Step 7: Raise hell The staffs must now be placed inside the Crazy Place on their respective pedestals. After all have been placed, 100 Templar Zombies must be killed inside the Crazy Place. If done correctly, the zombies' souls will flow up into the center. When enough zombies are killed, the screen will flash bright, and the portal has now been opened, making the ceiling of the Crazy Place look like a vortex. Note: Completing this step unlocks the achievement/trophy, making the following step optional. The rocks that create pathways in the Crazy Place will also stop falling down after this step, making it a viable holdout location as the player's pathway is no longer obstructed at random, giving the player a wide open area with no threat from Panzersoldats or the Giant Robots as well as pedestals for all the staffs. Step 8: Freedom If the player wishes to free Samantha and complete the easter egg, they need to deploy the Maxis Drone in the Crazy Place. He will rise up into the portal, saying "Samantha, I must go to her, the paradox must be resolved." After this, the player can hold the action button on the blue rock in the center to "access the teleporter", which ends the game. The ending music will be different, and the camera will pan into the portal instead of showing the Excavation Site and the Giant Robots as usual. After the scoreboard is shown, a special cutscene will also play (seen below). Gallery Little Lost Girl achievement image BO3.PNG|Xbox One achievement image. Fire Staff pedestal Origins BOII.png|Fire Staff in its pedestal for step 2 G-Strike button Origins BOII.png|The button inside of the robots in step 3 Panzer Soldats flying out of pit Origins BOII.png|One of the Panzer Soldats flying out of the pit in step 4 Maxis Drone upgraded dropped Origins BOII.png|The upgraded Maxis Drone dropping from a zombie visible only in Zombie Blood in step 5 Templar Zombie with glowing arms Origins BOII.png|Zombie with glowing arms in step 6 Zombie souls opening the portal Origins BOII.png|Zombies' souls being absorbed (appearing as yellow orbs) in the portal in step 7 Crazy Place portal open Origins BOII.png|The opened portal before fully completing step 8 and ending the game Videos Little Lost Girl Fire Staff glitch Origins BO2|Using the glitch with Staff of Fire Little Lost Girl opening the seal solo Origins BO2|Completing the step in solo Little Lost Girl ending cutscene BO2|Ending cutscene Trivia *When getting a Zombie Blood Samantha will refer to the ongoing steps by different names. These names are the same ones as Viktor Reznov during the Black Ops mission Vorkuta. One of Samantha's quotes, "Every journey begins with a single step. This is step one." is the same quote Reznov says. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Achievements